Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site)
|translated_name=Supermarket Megacheap (Abandoned Site) |location=Ula'ula Island |mapdesc=The original site of the first Thrifty Megamart store. It is said to have been destroyed by the island's tapu. |region=Alola |generation= |map=Alola Thrifty Megamart Abandoned Site Map.png |mapsize=250px }} The Thrifty Megamart (Japanese: スーパー・メガやす Supermarket Megacheap), also referred to as the Abandoned Site (Japanese: Abandoned Site) is a location on Ula'ula Island in Alola, located north of . It is the location of the trial of Acerola. Trial The trial begins once the enters the Thrifty Megamart; however, they can leave at any time, although this will reset the trial. If the player loses the battle against the Totem Pokémon, when they attempt the trial again the back door will remain unlocked; however, if they then leave after this, the trial will be reset. In this trial, Acerola asks the player to investigate the abandoned site using their to take a picture of the Totem Pokémon. In order to lure the Totem Pokémon out, the player must take photos of several mischievous Pokémon. To find the Ghost-type Pokémon, the player must investigate curious phenomena in the Thrifty Megamart. When the player investigates one of these phenomena, the Ghost-type Pokémon will become visible in the Poké Finder; when the player takes a photo with the Ghost-type Pokémon in the center of the frame, it will spot the player and attack, giving the player no opportunity to submit the photos online. After defeating the Ghost-type Pokémon, what appears to be a will run in the direction of the next phenomenon, running towards the back door once the player has defeated Gengar (the last trial Pokémon). After taking photos of the three different trial Pokémon and approaching the back door, the door will be unlocked. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, after defeating Gengar, what appears to be Acerola will appear in front of the back door, repeatedly telling the player to leave. If the player obeys and leaves, Acerola will be waiting outside, asking if they want to quit the trial. If the player refuses to leave enough times, an option to take a photo appears. If the player takes the photo, "Acerola" will disappear, revealing it to have been nothing but an illusion. After this, the back door will be unlocked. After entering the back room, the Poké Finder will fire up automatically, and will be reopened automatically if the player closes it or runs out of film (preventing them from leaving without photographing the Totem Pokémon). After taking a photo of the Totem Mimikyu, the player must defeat it in battle. In the battle with Totem Mimikyu, it will call / on its first turn, and call / if its HP is below 2/3 (if the ally Haunter /Banette has been defeated). If its HP drops below 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Gengar /Jellicent first, then call Haunter /Banette at the first opportunity after Gengar /Jellicent has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Mimikyu cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Mimikyu, a photo of it is added to the player's Poké Finder, and they automatically leave the building. Outside, the player is greeted by Acerola for completing the trial, who checks their photo and gives them a Ghostium Z as a reward. However, she informs them that the building never had a back room despite the player encountering the Totem Pokémon there. Shortly after she leaves, a Mimikyu can be spotted walking in the background behind the fence. If the player re-enters the building, the door to the back room will have vanished without a trace. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in the Thrifty Megamart. Trial Pokémon Totem Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Geography The Thrifty Megamart was a supermarket built near Tapu Village. However, the site of the village and the supermarket were grounds held sacred by , causing the guardian deity to destroy everything built in the area in a fit of rage. The ruins of the supermarket became overrun by Pokémon, and a new Thrifty Megamart was built to Royal Avenue on Akala Island. The insides of the ruined shop are filled with cardboard boxes and shopping carts. Some of these boxes are blocking one of the doors, leaving the right door the only way into the supermarket. A spot is located near the checkouts. Items |US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in the Thrifty Megamart (except trial Pokémon). Pokémon Sun and Moon }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} Layout In the anime Thrifty Megamart appeared in A Battle Hand-Off!, where Nanu made it the trial site for , knowing that were recently sent there by him so that they could find Ash. Upon meeting Team Rocket, Ash was surprised to learn that his trial was against them, but accepted it nonetheless. During the ensuing between Jessie's Mimikyu and Ash's Pikachu, Mimikyu constantly held the upper hand, until Team Rocket prepared to finish the match with their new Z-Move, . The Z-Move failed to defeat Pikachu, who had unexpectedly learned , which blocked the attack. Immediately afterwards, Ash's Electrium Z abruptly transformed into a Pikashunium Z, allowing Ash and Pikachu to perform to defeat Mimikyu and clear the trial. After Team Rocket was taken away by , Nanu appeared to check on Ash's trial. Upon learning of his success, he was left with no choice but to finally accept his challenge for a grand trial. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The abandoned Thrifty Megamart first appeared in PASM16. Acerola took and Lillie there so that the former could complete his second trial. Acerola gave Sun a -shaped camera and told him that in order to complete the trial, he had to take a picture of the Totem Pokémon that lived inside the building. After Acerola left to do other business, Sun and Lillie entered the Thrifty Megamart, only to be surprised by the wild Pokémon that lived inside as well as a variety of objects moving all on their own. After being scared by what was nothing more than a dirty doll, Sun discovered what appeared to be another type of Pikachu . The "doll" then attacked Sun, revealing its true identity as the Totem of the Thrifty Megamart: Totem . Sun sent out his , , to battle Mimikyu, and used 's Rotom Pokédex's Poké Finder function to replace the camera that was destroyed when Mimikyu revealed itself. Due to Mimikyu's speed, Sun was unable to keep up long enough to snap a picture, so he had Dollar use in the hopes that the Z-Move's power would be able to stun Mimikyu long enough to take the shot. While the attack successfully hit, all it did was break Mimikyu's , leaving the Totem itself completely unscathed. Sun realized that Mimikyu kept attacking him instead of Dollar, soon coming to the conclusion that the reason for this was because he had insulted its appearance and mistaken it for a Pikachu. This caused Mimikyu to calm down, allowing Rotom Pokédex to translate its speech, revealing how Mimikyu had made itself look like Pikachu to be liked by people. Sun then asked Mimikyu to join his team, saying that humans wouldn't learn to understand it if it just kept hiding. Mimikyu accepted the offer, and thus, after Rotom had taken a picture of Sun and Mimikyu together and emailed it to Acerola, Sun caught Mimikyu, nicknaming it "Franc". Acerola's reply came almost immediately, confirming that Sun had passed the trial. Trivia * In the back room, one of the pictures on the wall depicts Ash's Pikachu riding on 's shoulder, making a cross-canon reference. ** Another picture in the room depicts a Pikachu Pop Star from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this time making a cross-generational reference. Abandoned Megamart Ash and Pikachu.png| and cameo Abandoned Megamart Cosplay Pikachu.png|Cosplay Pikachu cameo In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超值超市舊址 |zh_cmn=超值超市舊址 / 超值超市旧址 |fi=Hylätty Halpamarketti |fr=Site désaffecté Bradley Prix |de=Verlassener Schnäppchenparadies |it=Supermarket Affaroni (Edificio Abbandonato) |ko=슈퍼・메가싸네 철거지 Super Megassane Cheolgeoji |pl=Opuszczony Megadyskont Spożywczy |pt_br=Mercado Megabarato abandonado |es=Súper Ultraganga abandonado }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Trial sites Category:Abandoned buildings de:Schnäppchenparadies - Verlassener Laden es:Supermercado Ultraganga (local abandonado) fr:Ancien site Bradley Prix it:Supermarket Affaroni (Edificio Abbandonato) ja:スーパー・メガやす あとち zh:超值超市舊址